What if?
by CiyFox
Summary: Parody of MGS starting after the MGS2. Otacon has made a Time Travaling Device...but dose it work? Chapter 2 has been added, just finshed prof reading it.R&R Please! This was written 2 to 3 years ago and dose not relate to MGS4 in any way
1. Chapter 1: Otacon's new invention

**What if. . .?**

NOTE: I just like to say I do NOT own metal gear solid or any of the original characters from the game nor do I own Sliders. Neither am I making any money from writing fic, so please don't sue. And if there is something called a Time space configuration machine out there in the world I didn't know it existed in the first place. So don't sue me for that either, just tell me and I'll change it. In any case please enjoy reading this fic.

**Chapter 1: Otacon's new invention **

(It's early morning and our hero is a sleep in his room, only to be woken up by. . .)

Otacon: (bursting through the bed room door) I did it!

Snake: ( jumping up dazed) Huh? What?

Otacon: Snake! I finished it, it took all night but I finished it! wake up! look!

Snake: (rubbing his eyes while grunting) What. . .down loading another Amy-ne film?

Otacon: ( crosses his arms) It's called Anime, and no it's not that. Come take a look.

(A while passes, and Snake finally gets out of bed and walks into the living room, only to find some sort of metal contraption almost taking up the whole room.)

Snake: What the. . .?

Otacon: (standing proudly next to it) Well. . .?

Snake: Well. . .what is it?

Otacon: (pushing his glasses back up his nose bridge) Well I call it a Time space configuration machine or T.S.C.M for short.

Snake: . . .and that means?

Otacon: Well I was watching this program call "Tenchi Universe" and I had an idea. . . I thought that if I made something similar to the machine, except change it so that we could go through time instead of alternate universes then maybe we could . . .well. . .

Snake?

Otacon: (looking sadly to the ground) …go back and save Emma. . .

Snake: Otacon. . .?

(Snake didn't like the idea of going back in time and changing history, nor did he believe that his partner's new invention would work. However, it had been a while since the Big shell incident, and he relay couldn't blame the guy.)

Otacon: (looking hopeful) I know it sounds strange but. . . look these wrist bands will help us travel through time and. . . and if it works we could. . .

Snake: Otacon. . . do you even know if this thing will relay work? How do you know it won't kill you instead.

Otacon: (taking a while to acknowledge what was said to him, then pushing his glasses back up again) You're right. . . I'm sorry

Snake: Now get some rest, if you've been up all night you'll need it.

(Mean while, else where, in another apartment. . .)

Rose: (holding a platinum haired baby)Jack?!

Raiden: Rose?

Rose: What's this? (holding out a small jar with her free hand)

Raiden: What's what?

Rose: in this jar?

Raiden: Baby food for Jake.

Rose: He can't even eat it yet! (starting one of her usual rants) And by the time he can it'll be out of date, what where you thinking?!

Raiden: What. . .?

Rose: How could you be careless? You're so forgetful sometimes, just like when you forgot it was our anniversary.

Raiden: I remembered it in the end, didn't I?

Rose: You still forgot. . .

Raiden: (under his breath) I wish I could for get you.

Rose: What was that?

Raiden: I said I wish I could eat a stew.

Rose: Well if you want me to cook some tonight, then you'll have to go and get some vegetables for it and while your out, take the baby food back.

(A seconded later our young hero is pushed out the door, with a list in his hand and a couple of jars in his pocket.)

(Back at Snakes apartment, Otacon's time travelling device is fills most of the living room making movement difficult.)

Snake: Gerr….

(Just then there's a knock on the door, and Snake manoeuvres to get it.)

Snake: (opening the door and recognise the platinum hair) Raiden? What are you doing here?

Raiden: I just needed time away from Rose. Would you mind if I stayed a while?

Snake: Sure, come in. . . if you can.

Raiden: Thanks.

(Meanwhile Otacons appears out of his room, looking a little hart broken but refreshed at the same time.)

Otacon: (trying to sound happy) Hay Raiden, I didn't hear you come in.

Snake: Kid's just taking a little time off from his family.

Raiden: Some times I wish I didn't have one.

Otacon: You shouldn't say that.

Raiden: If you lived with them you'd say the same thing.

Otacon: I doubt it. . .you don't realise how much you would miss them until they're gone.

Raiden: Yeah right. (just noticing the funny contraption filling the whole room) What the heck is that?

Snake: Otacons Time space do-hickey thing.

Otacon: He means "Time space configuration machine" or T.S.C.M for short. It basically a time travailing device

(Raiden takes a closer look, while Snake pulls out a back of cigarettes from his back pocket and lights one up)

Otacon: These wrist bands help you to travel through time.(pulling out four long metal cylinders that seem to have a small key pad on it)

Snake: (looking at Raiden cautiously) yeah but it doesn't work. (he added taking guess what the younger man was thinking)

Raiden: No?(looks sadly at the T.S.C.M) That's a shame. So. . .What dose this button do? (acting dumbly whilst reaches out to a green button)

Otacon: (Jumping up quickly) NO DON'T TOUCH IT! THAT ONE ACTIVES IT!

(But it was too late, suddenly a bright light fills the whole room swallowing up the three, then disappearing into nothingness)

All: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

TO BE CONTINUED. . .

Notes: If you where thinking this was gonna be a comedy, sorry to say it's not I'm not very good at writing humour. It's just that I find it hard explain things in words, and that's why some of my other stories are taking so long. Please Review me!


	2. Chapter 2: Snake meet’s his family part

**NOTE:** I just like to say I do NOT own metal gear solid or any of the original characters from the game, neither am I making any money from writing fic, so please don't sue. Also this fic is not about an alternate Snake, or a world with them, in it. It's about our original Snake travailing to alternate universes and seeing what life could have been if only. . .In any case please enjoy reading this fic.

**Chapter 2: Snake meet's his family (part 1)**

(The bright light dies down and Snake Raiden and Otacon find them selves in a different room.)

**Snake:** _(sitting on a leather sofa)_ Otacon, what just happened?

**Otacon:** I. . . I'm not relay sure.

Raiden: Where are we?

(The three look around the nice blue coloured room filled with pitchers and ornaments. As they do, the front door of this strange house opens.)

**Male teen voice:** Mom! I'm home! _(Slams the door shut)_ And Ian and Jake are here too!

**Raiden:** _(Looking confused while whispering to him self)_ Jake?

**Female Voice:** _(shouting from up stairs) _Are they staying for dinner?!

**Male** **teen:** Can they?!

**Female Voice: **Of course!

**Male** **teen:** _(Walking into the living room, with two other young boys and sees Snake and co.)_ Dad?

**Snake:** _(looking surprised)_ Dad?

**Male teen:** what are you doing home so early? I thought you and Uncle James where visiting grandpa? Hay. . .I thought mom made you gave up smoking?

(The three boys sit down quietly looking also confused)

**Teen with glasses:** _(Leans over to the male teen)_ Dave? Why are all our dads here?

**Raiden:** _(whispering to Otacon_) So what now?

**Otacon:** I'm not sure. But I . . .

(Foot steps are heard coming down the stairs along side the sound of a child's giggling.)

**Woman:** (_Opening the door, whilst not noticing the three strangers in her living room)_ I'm taking Haley out with me to the shops. Do you want any thing while I'm out?

**Male teen:** No thanks.

**Woman:** You sure?

**Male teen:** yeah.

**Woman:** Ok. _( the door is heard shutting)_

**Male teen**: So what are all of you doing here?

**Otacon:** _(leaning over to Snake whilst whispering )_ Just play along. . .

**Snake:** Huh?

**Otacon:** _(still whispering)_ You to Raiden

**Raiden:** Play along?

**Male teen:...**never mind. (_turns to the teen with glasses)_ Ian, let just carry on with our "home work" up stairs, _( turns to the youngest of the tree)_ Jake, you coming? Or are you gonna talk to your dad?

**Jake:** I'm coming.

(The three head up stairs leaving Snake and friends by them self's.)

**Snake:** Who the hell?

**Raiden:** This is insane. . .where are we?!

**Otacon:** Judging by those kids, either some where in the future or in an alternate universe.

**Raiden:** But we can go back right?

**Otacon:** Well, I'm. . .not sure.

**Snake:** What do you mean by that?

(At that point the front door opens with a Snake look alike walking into the room.)

**Snake look alike:** I'm home! _(looks up to see the three)_ Who the hell?

**Raiden:** _(looking worried)_ I know what you're thinking. . .

**Snake look alike:** What the hell are you talking about? Jack who the hell is the _me_ look alike and how did you get here so fast?

(The Snake look alike takes a little moment to figure things out, while still confused he makes a guess to what is going on.

**Snake look alike:** James? Or is it Gorge? If this is supposed to be some kind of joke it's not funny.

**Otacon**: It's not. . . Neither is he "James" or "Gorge".

**Snake look alike:** Then…. who is he?

(Just then his mobile phone rings, and whilst answering it, the Snake look a likes face drops.)

**Snake look alike:** _(still on the phone)_ Is he ok?. . . right. . .I'll tell him. . .ok. . .Bye. . . _(put his phone way)_ That was Hal. . .but if he's. . .and Jack's. . .then- who -are -you?

**Raiden:** Well we're ah. . . It's ok, listen where not here to hurt you.

**Snake look alike**: _(laughs) _Hurt me? You better be worried about what I'm gonna do to YOU if you don't have some kind of explanation.

**Otacon:** Well you see. . ._(pushing his glasses back nervously)_ It's kinda hard to explain.

**Snake look alike:** I've got time . . .

(Otacon tries hard to explain who they are and how they got there. However, through his babbling and nerves the alternate Snake finds it hard to believe it.

**Snake look alike:** So let me get this straight, you're from another world, and Jake, here. . . Raiden, what ever. . .accidentally got your _(point's to Otacon)_ Time space do-hickey thing to work?

**Both:** _(Raiden)-_right!

_(Otacon)_-Well that sums it all up

**Snake look alike:** And you _(Turns to Snake)_ just ended up going along for the ride?

**Snake:** _(slowly nods while looking annoyed)_ Yeah. . .

**Raiden:** So now that we got that straight, what do we call you? Just so we don't mixed up.

**Snake look alike:** Well I'm not a Snake, but I am a David. . .

(Just then there's a knock on the door)

**David:** Don't any of you move, we're not finished yet. . .

(The door is open and the alternate Snake is hear talking to someone who sounds a lot like Otacons.)

**David:** I know but I've got a serious problem here.

**Otacons voice:** _(who sounds more confident)_ How serious?

**David:** Can I trust you?

**Otacons voice:** Of course you can trust me I'm your best friend.

(Mean while, our three heroes are now all sat on a sofa trying to figure out a way out of this mess. Snake's getting annoyed.)

**Raiden:** Well what now? How are we gonna get back home?

**Otacon:** I'm not sure. . .

**Raiden:** What do you mean your not sure? Can we get back or not?

**Otacon:** Well, there is a way, these arm bands. If we set the right settings we could probably get the T.S.C.M to get us back, however if I put in the wrong co-ordinates then we may end up some where in another universe.

(Just then the Snake look alike enters with an Otacon look alike.)

**Otacon:** _(see his counter part)_ Uh. . .

**Otacon look alike:** Is, Is this some kind of joke?

**David:** Nope, their from an _(while doing quote jesters with his hands)_"alternate universe".

**Otacon look alike:** This is a joke right? You guys are for r. . .

**Snake:** ALRIGHT! That's it! look whether you believe us or not, your stuck with us, and we can't leave until we an get this thing on our arm to work. _(holds up the arm band)_

**David:** Alright, I believe you but I don't know how Sarah

gonna take this.

**Male teen:** What the hell is all the racket for? _(see the two Snakes)_ Dad, why are there two of you?

**David:** I 'd like to introduce to you, your. . .uh third uncle. . .umm. . ._(turns to Snake)_

**Snake:** _(quickly thinking)_ Frank, I'm Frank.

**David:** Uh yeah and "Frank" this is your eldest nephew who's also called David.

**Male teen:** Just call me Dave

(Just then two other younger boys come down stairs, one with blonde hair and glasses and the other with platinum hair.)

**David:** And this is Jake our other nephew _(platinum hair teen)_ and Ian Emmerich _(Teen with glasses)_, he's Hal's son.

**Hal:** Jake I need to talk to you, it's about your dad.

**Jake:** What's up?

**Hal:** Jake your Dad's been in an serious accident

**Jake:** What?!

**Hal:** I know, listen your mother's already at the hospital, and I have to take you to her.

**Ian:** How serious is it?

**Hal:** well. . .he's stable, but Jake, your mother wants you there striate away.

**Jake:** but dad's right here _(turns to Raiden)_

(The room falls silent, while Raiden only just gets the idea who the kid relay is to him. Feeling strange as if he was looking at the future, both stare at each other confusingly.)

**Raiden: **Well…

**To be continued…**

**Author:** So what will happen? I don't even know my self, sorry if this chapter was relay crap, but I will try hard to make the next one more interesting. Please review any way and give me feed back or any ideas you would like to add in, it would be most appreciated.

Fox


End file.
